1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a personal safety system for pedestrians, and in particular to a lighted and reflective safety system that is conveniently suspended on and about the users upper body.
2. The Problem and Relevant Prior Art
Today there prevails an increased interest in physical conditioning which includes outdoors activities such as walking, jogging and running. Since areas designed for these activities are limited, many individuals use streets and roads for exercise. Unfortunately each year a number of walkers, joggers and runners are seriously or fatally injured when they come into contact with motor vehicles. The vast majority of these injuries occur when the operator of a vehicle fails to see and identify an individual, in particular during periods of low visibility as in inclement weather or hours of darkness. Studies have shown that pedestrians do not know how to make themselves visible to motorists. The majority of individuals feel that simply wearing white or light clothing is sufficient to alert drivers to their presence at night. In reality light clothing is only helpful if the vehicle is traveling under 35 miles per hour. At higher speeds the driver has insufficient time to react and brake or maneuver to avoid striking an individual in his path.
A variety of devices and gadgets have been suggested to make not only active pedestrians but also road workers and a public safety workers more visible. Most of the devices in the market place are either wearing apparel or cumbersome outfits to be worn with other clothing. Currently available devices are not easily transferable from one outfit to another. In addition, vest style devices are warm and uncomfortable to wear during strenuous activity.
It is clear then that the only truly safe way to walk, jog or run on streets or roads is by using a safety system that is reto-reflective or lighted. The safest being a system that is both lighted and reto-reflective.
Examples of prior art devices that attempt to solve the problem are shown in U.S. Patents discovered in the records of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,411 issued on Nov. 25, 1997 to Jackman for a wearable vehicular signaling system that allows pedestrians and other road users to signal their intention to change direction; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,436 issued on Dec. 3, 1991 to Alexander et al discloses a signal vest that reveals a pair of flashing lights on front and rear; U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,533 issued on May 4, 1982 to Paredes shows a safety body harness, which includes flashing lights and reflective luminescent materials; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,670 issued Aug. 19, 1997 to Sayre shows a reflective safety vest for bicyclist and backpackers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,044 issued May 27, 1997 to Sloot, who discloses a safety vest containing a transparent, waterproof pouch in which a distress message may be displayed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,216 was issued Jan. 22, 1980 to Saleen and discloses inflatable suspenders; U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,682 issued Nov. 13, 1984 to Hall discloses another form of suspender, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,105 issued Jul. 14, 1992 to Kleinman shows suspenders for fire fighters constructed of inelastic materials.
There is a need for a simple, reliable device that is easily attached to the user that can be worn with any type of clothing by people of any age, size or sex. The prior art taken alone or in combination fails to show or suggest an individual safety system of the type described. The instant invention as disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known to the prior art.